Unforeseen Complications Chapter 1
by farisr
Summary: When a freshly minted Tempestus Scion regiment has been seconded to the service of the Holy Ordos of the Emperor's Divine Inquisition, questions, tensions and turmoil are stirred from within the ranks. Part of the Unforeseen Complications line of stories.


**Unforeseen Complications Chapter 1**

 **=][=**

 **Planet Nine**

 **Segmentum Solar**

 **Schola Progenium Facility (Schola Tempestus)**

 **874.999.M41**

 **Graduation Day**

 **92nd Thetoid Gryphonnes**

"Detail, attention!" yelled Tempestor (Cadet) Rodol Shon.

The hall thundered as the mag-boots of approximately six thousand Tempestus Scions slammed into the ground, their Ryza-pattern Hotshot-Hellguns slamming into positions in the nook of their shoulders. Stern-faced Drill Abbots marched up and down the parade, looking for the slightest infraction to crack down upon. Each Scion stood perfectly still, years of Ceramite-hard discipline ensuring immaculate turnout and drill. The hall grew silent as anticipation wavered in the air. After an immeasurable amount of time, the doors to the hall creaked open, and a burly, muscled man stepped in.

"Detail, Present Arms! "the Scions brought their weapons forward, honoring their Chief Instructor.

The Abbot Prime made his way to the stage, preparing to give the Scions their marching orders.

"Detail, Shoulder Arms!"

"Tempestus Scions of the 92nd Thetoid Gryphonnes, you have performed excellently during your training in this Schola. You are one of the finest regiments to ever be minted within these walls. After years of hard work, the strenuous exercises, both physical and mental, the Trials of Compliance, as well as your Wargear Honor Tests, administered by the adepts of the Departmento Munitorum, you have earned the right to be called Tempestus Scions. I cannot be any prouder of a batch of Stormtroopers. The battles you will fight in the Emperor's name will be harsh, brutal, unforgiving and merciless. In recognition of your achievements, I am honored to announce to you that you have been requisitioned by the Immortal Authority of the God-Emperor of Mankind and seconded to the Holy Ordos of the Emperor's Inquisition. After you leave this schola, you will head for an Inquisitorial Cruiser docked here. Your necessary vehicles, equipment and supplies will be transferred to the HMS Righteous Wrath, under the command of Lord Inquisitor Terran Sephadon Abez, who has requested you to be released into his service. Farewell, Dismissed. "the Abbot Prime nodded respectfully to the Scions.

"Detail, fall out! "the steady voice of Tempestor Rodol Shon echoed throughout the hall.

The Scions turned in unison and marched off, returning to their barracks and transferring themselves to the waiting Cruiser.

Tempestor Rodol Shon supervised the loading of the regiment's Taurox Primes, Valkyrie Airborne Assault Carriers as well as their Vendetta variants and Vulture Gunships, ensuring that the equipment was loaded with care. Commissar Eylion Vedar sidled up to him, standing behind him.

"Commissar, I was unaware that you had deigned to join us," Rodol stated flatly.

"I wanted to appraise your regiment, Tempestor." the Commissar responded, equally monotone.

"And judge its commanding officer, I presume."

"You may."

Commissar Eylion Vedar was not originally from the 92nd Thetoid Gryphonnes. He was seconded to the Holy Ordos after the Lord Inquisitor Terran had seen his talent for motivating and inspiring troops with deeds and actions from his previous posting in the Astra Militarum as a Regimental Commissar for the 44th Elysian Drop Trooper Regiment, instead of behind his bolt pistol, earning the respect of his men by following them into almost suicidal combat drops deep into enemy lines. A new breed of Commissar, leading from the front and also possessing the attitude where the execution of Guardsmen is reserved as a last resort, instead of as a troubleshooter for morale problems, ruling through fear.

The Tempestor was unsure what to make of him, his behavior seemingly erratic to his newly-minted Schola Progenium mind. The Commissar apparently served with the Lord Inquisitor for an extended period of time, serving as a Throne Agent, and possessing the rank of Interrogator, and the God-Emperor willing in the future, Inquisitor. His Career Service Vitae attested to his experience, executing heretics and Xenos and eradicating cults, stretching a long way back.

"Shall we board the cruiser, Tempestor? The tech-priests are beginning the rituals to prepare the ship for orbit." the Commissar inquired.

The Tempestor nodded, having a conflicting feeling in his gut, leaving his Schola. He dismissed it and jogged to catch up with the Commissar, boarding together.

 **=][=**

 **Loading Bay**

 **His Majesty's Ship Righteous Wrath**

 **874.999.M41**

"All hands to quarters, prepare for orbital transition" the Vox-hailer sounded.

The Scions headed to their barracks while the senior officers headed to the bridge, to meet with their patron Inquisitor.

As they reached the bridge of the Righteous Wrath, the Master of the Fleet, Lord Admiral Hito Ulanti, was barking out orders.

"Mister Hayes, get your Attack Craft battened down, we need to reach Orbit yesterday and we can't do that if your Fury Interceptors are still not secured!" the Lord Admiral's displeasure evident in his voice as Sub-Lieutenant (Master of Ordnance) Michael Hayes scrambled to relay his orders to his voidsmen in the hangars.

"Lord Admiral, Navigator Primaris Simian Ptolemy reports that he is ready for Warp jump. "relayed Lord-Lieutenant Orion Rex.

"Frakking dammit, Mister Hayes, get a move on! "the Lord Admiral raged, as the Tempestor and Commissar came up behind him.

Tempestor Rodol Shon snapped to attention, clicking his mag-boots sharply onto the deck of the command bridge, while Commissar Vedar was standing stiffly, appraising the situation. The Lord Admiral turned around and addressed the two newcomers.

Tempestor Shon sharply saluted, which was promptly returned by the Lord Admiral and nodded to the Commissar, which he acknowledged as well.

"Tempestor, Commissar, my apologies, but I'm slightly occupied with getting this ship up into the void, so you'll excuse me from the introductions." the harried Lord Admiral breathed out.

As the ship gained altitude, the controls began to stabilize and finally reached the void of space, heading on a new bearing towards their escort fleet, a mixture of Light Cruisers, Frigates and Destroyers, also seconded to the service of the Inquisition from Battlefleet Solar.

The Tempestor finally began to realize the scale of the Lord Inquisitor Terran's operation and was awed, unsure to break down and praise the Emperor for blessing him with such a magnificent sight or to be thankful that the ships were under the Lord Inquisitor's command. The Lord Admiral gestured the pair over to his ready room, off the side of the bridge.

"Seal this room." the Lord Admiral muttered to a pair of Armsmen, standing guard outside. They snapped to attention and assumed a guard formation.

"Apologies for not being able to meet the Lord Inquisitor in person, but you'll be seeing him soon enough, he's off to the Senatorum Imperialis for his final meeting as the Master of the Inquisition, but he'll return to us as soon as the tides of the Warp allow. For the benefit of myself and the Tempestor, I'll introduce myself, Lord Admiral Ulanti, Commanding Officer, His Majesty's Ship Righteous Wrath, Fleet Admiral of the Fleet seconded to the service of the Lord Inquisitor Terran Sephadon Abez, His Majesty's Holy Navy. the Lord Admiral immediately started.

"Tempestor Rodol Shon, Commanding Officer, 92nd Thetoid Gryphonnes, Militarum Tempestus, requisitioned by the Holy Ordos of His Divine Majesty's Inquisition." Tempestor Rodol returned.

"We'll be remaining in geosynchronous orbit over the planet as we continue loading supplies onto the ships. Your Scions are free to run training exercises, drills and other activities on the lower decks, we've specially prepared them for you. There's holographic training rooms, courtesy of the Adeptus Mechanicus. There are also cryogenic life pods, pulling double duty as escape pods and storage/barracks for your Scions. We might not have enough supplies so we might need to put you on ice. It's a very unlikely possibility, but it's better safe than sorry." the Lord Admiral informed the Tempestor.

"Understood, I'll tell the Scions to prepare for it, they have sleep-trance training, they'll do fine. "the Tempestor muttered as he considered the implications.

The Lord Admiral then proceeded on to familiarise the Tempestor with the ship, his psycho-conditioning allowing him to memorise the information immediately. He transmitted digital copies of schematics of all the ships in the fleet and all relevant information over his Slate Monitron to his Scions.

They were interrupted from their tactical planning and discussion when the Armsmen knocked on the door three times; the signal for urgent.

"REPORT!" the Lord Admiral addressed his bridge crew as he made his way out of his ready room, the Commissar and Tempestor trailing behind him.

"Lord Admiral, the Lord Inquisitor's flagship is in-system. An Aquila shuttle is heading towards us, dispatched from the Vengeance, it's the Lord Inquisitor." Lord-Lieutenant Rex reported.

His Majesty's Ship, the Vengeance was the flagship of Lord Inquisitor Terran Sephadon Abez, was a Mars-class Battlecruiser, significantly upgraded and upgunned by the tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus as a favour after helping them recover multiple Standard Template Construct designs as part of an investigation. Backed by the Fabricator-General of Mars and the Mechanicus, the Lord Inquisitor Terran enjoyed unrivalled power.

"Prepare an honour guard of Armsmen, I'll greet him myself." the Lord Admiral ordered his second, scrambling to make himself presentable.

"With your permission, I would like to add a company of my Scions to your honour guard." the Tempestor requested.

"Of course, let's go."


End file.
